Let's Runaway From Here, You and I
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Aimi is different from all the other Beastmen out there,being a gene spliced being, she is wanted for research by the spiral king but will Viral be able to over come the strange feelings he gets when shes around him?Or will over come him? ViralXoc ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Own any of the Gurren Lagann characters just Aimi, Toshi, and Kiyoshi**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**

She had studied many things from pig moles to flying raccoons, but none interested her more than humans. Being "half" human she was drawn to understand them. Her other half being a beast man. How? She came to be thanks to gene splicing. The beast men had found DNA of a forgotten species, the snow leopard. They had taken that along with a blank clone and had made her. Now she wasn t alone when it came to that experiment, oh no, her brothers to were made that way. One from a black panther another a white tiger, and the youngest a white lion. She loved all both to death until Ryo, the white tiger boy, was killed for their escape.... Leaving her, Aimi, and her brother, Kiyoshi to fend for themselves. The youngest brother, Toshi, was sadly left behind, he wasn t quick enough.

Now she wasn t fortunate enough to look human like some other beast man, oh no. Her hands are paws that of a leopard she has ears and a tail too and even fangs. And her paw hands have great claws, she hated her paw hands but some how she still has thumbs them too were in a paw finger shape making her able to hold things just like any other human. Kiyoshi too is the same with his deformities just in another color and much bigger. Kiyoshi being much stronger then Aimi and Toshi. He is more skittish as well when around others and is rather hostel to them. He doesn t like humans or beast men; both are bothersome to him. He doesn t understand why Aimi liked them so much.  
Aimi is more carefree and happy about meeting new people. She loves them, their looks, their groups, and their lives...she and Kiyoshi are runaways...wanted for experimental purposes. She was wanted to see if they had finally figured out a way to reproduce, while he was wanted for his strength.  
Toshi is quiet in general, only speaking to Aimi or his brothers. He s forced to live in a cage till he went back to work. Toshi was made into a strategist specialist and a gun man master, making some of the best the beast man had! They kept him under lock and key though not wanting to risk ever losing him, the reason why he didn t get to escape. Him and Aimi were the closest and since there separation He has become mute and uncooperative.

_**~~~~`````````~~~~~````~~`````  
**_  
In the burin wasteland they called home, Aimi stood staring up at the massive gunman. She had seen a few but never one like this. Its color alone was different; she had never seen one so bright. Kiyoshi stood behind her staring at it as well. He just didn t understand the big whoop about it was. It was made, not living, so it was little purpose to them.

"Aimi, come" Kiyoshi s deep voice commanded "It is of no use to us. Leave it". Aimi s bright green eyes were always happy filled, despite her sorrow filled heart. Aimi always looked enviously at everyone else, at their belongings, their lives, families, how there was always a mate and his mate than little ones...they were always forced to live underground mostly. Some though, fought back against the beast men. She nodded not wanting to fight with Kiyoshi. He was right they had no use for something they couldn t control. She turned to Kiyoshi smiling brightly. She stared into his emerald green eyes. His eyes always filled with fear and anger but some how their was still happy in them.

"Yeah you re right" she said looking behind him seeing figures coming there way. She couldn t tell what they were till they were right in front of them. "Humans!!!" she squealed. "A breeding pair and one little one!" she noted. The little one looked at her confusedly. The female just blushed but the male...

"Breeding pair?" he said rather loudly than laughed like a mad man. "Afraid not girlie! he placed a hand on her head knocking her hood down showing her snow white spotted ears. The man s smile instantly turned to a frown, his eyes turning to rage, as he dashed for the gunman.

She really didn't understand why he was going into the big machine but Kiyoshi did. He instantly took a protective stance in front of her. The woman had grabbed a gun and had it pointed at them. The young one, too, was gone. Aimi stared at the girl, her navy blue eyes watering up with salty tears.

"Kamina wait!!!" the girl said just as the massive gunmen s hand was coming down.

"What?! Why? They re beast man!" he yelled out from the gunman "The enemy! Yoko, use your head!!!" he raised the machines hand up again going to crush them like a bug.

"Don t you think its strange they re wondering around with out any gunman?" the girl yelled back. Again the machine moments, before it was going to hit, it stopped.

"Come to think of it..." the same voice came. "You re right"

"Aimi run now! I ll distract them" Kiyoshi whispered to her. She didn t listen just stared at the girl who stared back.

"Kamina, I don t think there a threat." This time a younger males voice was heard. Kiyoshi still wasn t letting his guard down.

"Kiyoshi it s ok there not gonna hurt us" Aimi said sweetly walking over to the girl. They both stared. Yoko didn t understand why she was stopping the attack, she knew they were beast men but she just couldn't do it. The girl beast man eyes were to pure, too innocent to harm her. As Aimi approached Yoko she lowered her gun smiling warmly at her just as the beast man was doing to her. They both shook hands introducing one another.

"It s a pleasure," Yoko started "To meet beast men that AREN T out to get us". Aimi smiled nodding.

"Yeah, I know how you feel" Aimi said looking at Kiyoshi who seemed to be in a staring contest with the guy for the gunman. They re always hunting us down too"

"what? why? Aren't you one of them?" the younger boy said finally joining them. Aimi smiled nodding a yes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hope you enjoyed it~!!! The next chaper will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own any of the chacaters other then Aimi and Kiyoshi~!!! Enjoy~!!!**

  
"they sure are" she started "weren't not exactly normal beast men. You see, we're kind of experiments, made by them. Its kinda hard to explain but ill try" she took a deep breath in. "they wanted to make a beast men that could reproduce so they could actually have babies, and pass on DNA that's how I came to be. Originally I was a blank just like everyone else but then they spliced my DNA with a snow leopard, from ancient times, then took some human DNA put it in and vola here I am." she smiled huge pointing to herself "now my brother Kiyoshi here is similar but he was made from human and a black panther, another ancient species, to create a stronger species of beast man ...and my other brother..." Kiyoshi glared daggers into the humans hoping they'd just leave and not look back but they weren't budging." so you see were very important to them but have no intention on going back with out help" the young boy and girl both nodded in understanding. Her stomach growled loudly making her blush a deep crimson. "sorry we haven't eaten in quiet some time so if you don't mind, we need to be on our way."

"come on then! We have plenty in the gun men the" younger boy said. "my names Simon, she's Yoko, and he's Kamina."

"the names Aimi and that's my brother Kiyoshi" she said smiling huge pointing to her brothe, who just continued to glare at them "Kiyoshi be nice! Their being kind to us, not like the other people so treat them kindly!"

"Aimi" he growled turning his attention to her, his eyes shot daggers at her "they're tricking us, their gonna get close and then turn us into the beast men for the reward! Cant you see it?" Aimi's blood boiled. Yes her brother was thick headed at times, but these humans had yet to hurt them so she didn't understand how he can be so cold to them. Sure some humans had tried kill them and beast men try to capture them but surely not everyone is that or atleast that's how she though.

"Kiyoshi why must you be so stubborn?" Aimi growled glaring right back at him "they're kind humans! I can sense it! Now if you don't wanna take them up on their hospitality then don't stay here, I'm going" she took the humans sides as they led her to the food. Kiyoshi snarled in anger before following after his beloved little sister. He never could really understand her.

The 3 humans and 2 beast men sat around the fire they had made, since it was now dusk, night quickly approaching. The humans handed her some food. She didn't quit know what it was but it was tasty none the less. The flavor was tantalizing to her taste buds as the food melted in her mouth. Kiyoshi just glared bitterly at his plate wishing it disappear and the mouth watering smell would just go away. He couldn't eat it, not after putting up so much of a fuss, but his stomack had other plans. It growled loudly making everyone look at him strangly.

"just eat it already! If we were gonna kill you I would have squashed you already!" Kamina shouted rather loudly. He and Kiyoshi were definetly rivals, their personalitys were to conflicting.

"Please Kiyoshi you need food just like everyone else. You need food to keep your strength up so you can protect me" Aimi was using his desire to protect her to her own advantage. With a heavy sigh he ate his food quietly in the shadow of the fire. Aimi smiled proudly at her accomplishment.

"so where are you two headed?" Yoko asked setting her own plate down giving them her full attention.  
~*~*~*Else Where~*~*~*~*~*~  
" you are to capture them both and bring them both back ALIVE" the voice loud and demanding. A figure knelt down bowing, showing respect "you will feel a attraction to the female, it's what makes her special, but you are NOT allowed to act on the feelings. If I see you have, the harshest punishment will befall you."

"Feelings of what? Attraction? I don't understand" the bowing figure said. A heavy sigh was heard from the other figure.

"you will see when you have captured them. The male however, you will wanna hurt him, kill him even but you mustn't act on this either." the voice said again.

"fine" the bowing figure said before it raising to its feet leaving to do as it was told.

"we have to save our brother. He didn t exscape with us . He wasn't quick enough and they caught him again I can just imagine the hell he went because of that. But we couldn't go back, not till we get stronger to kill those who get in our way. I know he s probably sad and alone right now but what good would it do if we get caught again just so they can finish their experiments on us He's smart he knows we will come back for him just when the times right. I know it sounds selfish but ... "Aimi stopped talking, her gaze went to the moon light "...but.. .but" hot tears streamed down her cheeks a small smile plasted on her face. "but I know he understands and when we get him back everything will be ok" everyone stared at her unsure if they should say something or not, no one did. Kiyoshi s eyes remained shut, his arms folded over his chest, still in the shadows of the flames. we should rest now. Who knows when the Beast men will strike next. The humans nodded in agreement before laying down to sleep. Aimi look to her brother who took his position on a rock to watch over everyone. "come sleep Yoshi!" he glared at Aimi for the nick name but said nothing or did nothing. She sighed before laying down on the ground in a nice little ball.

"what are you doing?" the younger boy, Simon, asked.


End file.
